Statistics
Derived Statistics 1) HP - Hit Points This number represents your health, how much damage you can take before collapsing. The equation for calculating your HP is: (STM*Racial Modifier)+(Racial Bonus*Level) The racial modifier and bonus can be found under each race's description. Androids use STR instead of STM to determine HP, as they don't have an STM stat. The above shows you how to find your maximum hit points. You also have current hit points, which is your maximum HP minus any damage you've taken. Lost hit points are restored out of battle at a rate described in Chapter 6. When your hit points reach zero or below, you are unconscious. 2) Ki Sometimes known as chi, this is the energy of the universe and life itself. All living things have some amount of ki in them, but in some cases (such as a blade of grass or a small insect) it's so little as to be almost negligible. Ki is used to power many special abilities. The equation for calculating your maximum Ki is: (MNT*Racial Modifier)+(Racial Bonus*Level) The racial modifier and bonus can be found under each race's description. Like HP, Ki can be lost in battle, and out of battle is restored as per the rules in Chapter 6. 3) End - Endurance This also represents your ability to keep fighting, but whereas running out of HP means your body has taken too much damage to keep functioning, running out of Endurance is collapsing from exhaustion. Endurance is typically equal to your STM score. If it is anything different it will be noted in a unique you choose or in a racial node. If your Endurance ever reaches zero, you are rendered unconscious. You cannot use a move that would take you to negative Endurance. Note: There might be places in the PHB which refer to this as "stamina count" or says that something costs "stamina." In these cases it means your Endurance, not your Stamina stat itself, unless clearly specified otherwise. 4) LP - Life Points This is the narrow margin that separates enough damage to knock you out from a fatal injury, and your soul's will to continue to exist that pulls you back from the brink of death. Your LP based off of your STM score, and the exact amount varies according to race. You begin to lose LP after you have run out of HP, and if your LP reaches zero you are almost always dead. The rare exceptions to this rule are races which have a special set of Hit Points, or Sub-LP, that exist after their LP have run out--although they will appear dead they can heal back from this point. 5) APR - Actions Per Round This is how many actions your character may take in a given round (one minute). The formula for this is: INT/30+DEX/35+SPD/20 Notes: - You cannot have less than +1 APR from each stat. This isn't a bonus to your actions per round, it simply means that your base APR, before being modified by uniques, cannot be less than three. For example, if you have 40 SPD, 30 INT, and 20 DEX, you get four actions every round: two from SPD, one from INT, and one from DEX. When your DEX reached 40, you would still only have one action from it. 6) PL - Power Level Your power level generally exists only to gauge how poweful you are, especially in comparison to other people. The higher someone's power level, the more formidable they are--however, it only measures raw ability, not skill or many other factors, so it's only accurate to a certain extent. The following formula is used to determine your power level: ((HP+KI)*(STR+DEX+SPD)*(Current Life Points/Max Life Points)) /10 Notes: - You still have a powerlevel as long as you have any HP or Ki. So if your at zero ki, but half HP then you still have a powerlevel. This mainly applies if you use a power such as Ki's ending. - If you are knocked into LP, you still have a powerlevel, unless you specifically use a power which states you give off no powerlevel (e.g., Taisha Charge). - Anyone without any Life Points remaining has no powerlevel - Therefore if a character is in their Sub-LP, they do not have any powerlevel.